


奶与蜜横流之地

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *题目和正文没有关系*伪分手炮 快乐吵架有
Kudos: 25





	奶与蜜横流之地

利威尔和他分手了。  
艾伦一回到家就躺在床上，从下午开始睡得天昏地暗，重新睁开眼睛时房间一片漆黑。  
黑屏的手机就没有再亮起来过，艾伦戳开手机屏幕的时候显示正晚上八点，没有未接来电，也没有未读消息。门口玄关的位置上散落着碎玻璃渣，艾伦打碎了一个玻璃杯，还是利威尔去年生日的时候送他的，说到底不过是他一个人单方面的歇斯底里罢了。  
他俩在一起总共才两年时间，接近二十岁的年龄差，刚同居那会儿打得火热，艾伦刚过十九岁，在学校里湿着头发从篮球场走在回男寝的路上都有迷妹一路尾随，高挑身影又是对一切都无所谓的冷漠眼神，很招小姑娘喜欢。  
利威尔头一次去他们学校看艾伦篮球赛的时候旁人都以为帅大叔是艾伦的哥哥，谁曾想分享一瓶纯净水的时候亲密无间，利威尔看着小孩儿脸上滚落的汗水皱着眉给他擦，艾伦看着看着就低下头一嘴巴亲在老男人嘴唇上，分开的时候虽然面无表情但是脸红得不像话。  
然后就搬出去了住了，据说舍友让·基尔希斯知道这个消息后在操场跑了三圈。  
在冷漠也是少年人，恋爱里脑子一热只想每天腻歪在比自己年长的男朋友身上，这种时候连近二十岁的年龄差都算不上什么了，床上被操的时候还尤其喜欢叫叔叔，利威尔听了也不来气，反正日一下他哆嗦一下，哽哽咽咽眼泪汪汪还是愿意打开腿挨操，冰冷酷哥的样子荡然无存。  
可相处的时间久了，也渐渐有了嫌隙。利威尔工作忙，连轴转的时候在飞机上补眠处理文件，艾伦在家里搂着枕头睡着的时候他踩着浓重的夜色回来，怕惊扰到青年睡眠连灯都不敢开，白天又在艾伦醒之前给一个吻后匆匆离去，他醒来时只能摸到仅剩一点温热的床褥。  
就算比同龄人再沉稳，他不过也才是一个二十一岁的毛头小子，无可避免的一次次分离错过是砖瓦，再浓情蜜意的情人之间同样也能因为嫌隙而筑起高墙。早知道会有那么一天，艾伦将手掌放在眼睛上，他做好心理准备了，不过就是某天利威尔和他都会腻了倦了，然后分开罢了。  
明明是他从利威尔家中冒着雨离开，可摔上门的那一声巨响又像是摔在了他自己的心上。  
艾伦湿着头发抱着枕头辗转反侧，被体温烘干后的衣物有一种潮湿的异味，他以为男人看到自己闯入雨中至少会有些许动容。放屁，利威尔·阿克曼估计就和刚才艾伦单方面和他吵架那样面无表情，一丝波澜都没被惊起，说不定已经开始继续工作了。  
臭老头，艾伦咬牙切齿，和他那该死的工作结婚去吧。  
青年抱紧枕头，带着些沉闷的鼻音又睡回去了。

艾伦重新醒过来时头有些疼，客厅的灯亮着，意识还没清醒时几乎叫艾伦怀疑这是一个早晨。  
客厅里有明显的脚步声，在青年警觉并挣扎着坐起来的时候利威尔端着泡好的感冒药进来了。艾伦现在才注意到自己身上被盖了被子，四角都给掖得严严实实，利威尔坐在床边将他扶起来喂药。温热的杯口凑在青年的嘴唇边，艾伦闭着眼睛没有喝药的意思，利威尔知道他还气着就也没将手放开，依旧端着杯子。他不说话的时候是很有气势的，冰冷酷哥又回来了。  
“你哪来的钥匙？”艾伦皱着眉问，声音哑哑的。  
利威尔睇他一眼：“你先把药喝了。”  
艾伦咬了下唇，自己接过来喝光了把空杯子交还到利威尔手上，还客气地说了谢谢。  
“以后自家钥匙不要随便放在门口地毯下面，”利威尔将他重新扶回到床上后就出去了，留了一个背影，“容易被别人顺走。要是怕丢了可以放我这里。”  
青年同样拿后脑壳对着他，用被子将自己裹得紧紧的：“丢了都不给你。”  
利威尔脚步顿了顿，装作没听到地走了。

艾伦躺地迷迷糊糊，感冒药有些助眠的功效，乃至是利威尔拉开被子在他身边躺了许久后才稍微有点反应，利威尔有点担心他浇了雨烧糊涂了用手背去探他的体温，艾伦后知后觉去拨开他的手还冷冰冰地说道我们已经分手了，怎么还爬我的床。  
利威尔就把手放下改去搂他的腰，还好有些略微带病挣扎不是很剧烈，不然利威尔也没有把握真的能用单手把他给按住。男人将艾伦抱得紧了些，下巴搁到青年的肩膀上：“对不起。”  
艾伦任他抱着，其实他一个大男人淋点雨生点病没什么大不了的，只是他害怕利威尔道歉归道歉，以后还是和原来一样经常忙得不见踪影。利威尔用手一下下顺着他的后背，男人知道他在担心什么，其实他这次回来就是想告诉艾伦调工作了，以后会有更多时间，却没能说出口。  
青年仍旧没有反应，没有反应就是全部的反应，于是利威尔靠过去试着用唇去碰他的脸，被默认了可以之后才吻他，老男人这回不知道为什么竟纯洁得很，舌头都没伸，反而是艾伦自己先把嘴张开了用舌头去汲取利威尔口腔里的温热空气。  
很快两个人瞬间亲得难舍难分，在黑暗的空间内，仅由床铺和被褥组建而成的狭小地带迅速升温，利威尔用手托着艾伦后脑勺绵密地吻着，青年皱着好看的眉毛呼吸有些急促，一双骨节分明的手向下打算脱去利威尔的裤子。  
男人警觉地单臂撑在枕头上和他拉开距离，两人对视了一会儿利威尔才开口：“你还在生病。”  
艾伦屈起一条腿抵在利威尔的胸肌上喘着气说：“感冒而已。”  
利威尔明显感觉到了青年身体的变化，就在他们亲得起劲的时候艾伦的小东西就支在利威尔大腿旁边硬邦邦的戳着，他用温热的手掌心去包裹的时候艾伦还抬了抬腰将自己往男人手上蹭。利威尔不出一会儿就懂他意思，用手掌圈着给他慢慢揉搓。  
艾伦舒服得哼哼，病中的躯体有些发热，利威尔的手心又是干燥微凉，两人才刚进入状态，正是个做前戏的时候，这样浅浅轻柔的动作很合适。男人拉开他两只脚踝让它们环在自己腰上，这样一来就能离得更近了，利威尔俯下身去衔青年张开的柔软嘴唇，勃起的下身蹭着艾伦的一条大腿内侧突突直跳。  
艾伦用一只手去摸床头柜里的润滑剂，扭动的躯体从利威尔身下滑出来一些，男人跟过去吻着他的胸膛和乳头，灼热的嘴唇落在干渴的皮肤上。艾伦呻吟着将手指插入利威尔后脑勺粗硬的发根里，利威尔接过瓶身捂热后在自己手心里挤了一些就去揉搓艾伦干涩的后穴，试探着摸进去一个指节时那轻柔的动作几乎叫青年怀疑这是他们第一次上床。  
艾伦咬着下唇也去摸利威尔竖起来的阴茎，除了圆润的头部外还额外爱抚了两只饱满的肉球，利威尔爽得发出一声闷哼，压在青年肠壁里的两根手指也下意识用力了些，艾伦一下就软掉了，哆嗦地几乎握不住利威尔吐着前液的下体。  
男人将手指拔出来准备换另外一根东西重新堵回去的时候却停下了，艾伦别过脸张着腿用力喘息，打开的屁股蹭着利威尔的下腹肌肉，见他半天也没有插入的意思就转过头嗯了声。  
利威尔嘴里含了块甜腻的巧克力，那是他最开始端着药进来的时候怕小孩儿觉得苦准备的，没用到就随手搁在床头了，想不到后面才派上用场。艾伦还懵着没反应过来，利威尔已经捏着他下巴将嘴里的巧克力推了过去，同时推进去的还有下体的勃发肉柱，艾伦爽得忘了去接，半张着嘴差点没把巧克力直接吞进去，咳嗽了好一阵。  
利威尔居高临下地揉着艾伦的嘴唇开口道：“含着，咬碎了罚，含化了也罚。”  
就是个无论怎么着都得受罚的意思，艾伦又不是傻子，含含糊糊地不答应，利威尔才不管他，扛着他的一只小腿就进进出出地干了起来。青年被顶地浑身发软，嘴里含着块腻歪的糖也出不了声，被利威尔压在身下操得直哆嗦，男人晓得他一旦爽了就想要索吻，舌头缠着舌头，再用手臂用力锁着利威尔身上因为运动鼓起来的肌肉，身体之间扣得严丝密合一点缝都没有。  
这次利威尔不和他啵嘴，一只手掐着他的屁股用力操干，一只手按着艾伦的上身和他保持距离，艾伦很快就流了眼泪，下午吵架的时候那个冷冰冰的样子荡然无存，也不知道是因为爽的还是因为亲密度的缺失，抑或是两者都有。利威尔每次都能用硕大的龟头顶到他的前列腺，插进来的时候太胀太满，后穴里都溢着酸痛，拔出去的时候又太空太委屈，高速抽插的时候交替着来简直能把人逼疯。  
于是他故意在利威尔拔出去的时候绞紧了肠壁，果然就听到了利威尔喉咙里发出的低吼声。  
利威尔也快疯了，他将青年的胯骨提溜起来整个撞在自己下腹上，这个体位进得尤其深尤其满，后穴绞紧时候的压迫和窒息感让人从趾骨爽到天灵盖，然后重新插回去的时候用了十二分力气，意欲将艾伦·耶格尔操死在床上。  
艾伦用喉咙里发出了一声凄厉的尖叫，手指划拉着利威尔后背鼓胀的肌肉将自己整个人锁在男人身上，算是达成一半从做爱一开始就未完成的心愿，越是这样用力越能换来利威尔凶暴的抽插和操弄，硕大火热的器官在湿滑的甬道里进出，不停地刺激到最深处的柔软腺体。  
利威尔因为高速运动已经吐词不清，艾伦也只能听到从他喉咙里溢出来满是鼻音的吐息声，他嘴里那块巧克力早就化了，化了就化了，这么甜的东西不能白白便宜了他一个人。于是艾伦扯着利威尔的领子很凶狠地吻他，两人交换了一个满是巧克力味道的甜腻的吻，艾伦上下两张嘴都甜得不像话，唇舌交缠之间又带了要将彼此都吞吃入腹的激烈和凶狠，和甜腻没有半分关系。  
这个吻似乎耗尽了艾伦的全部力气，他开始怀疑起自己明天到底能不能下床，利威尔惊异于艾伦这一次只用后面就达到了高潮，痉挛的后穴颤抖着同样将利威尔夹的缴了械。艾伦搂着他仍旧没有松开，两个人脱力的在床上躺了一会儿。  
艾伦躺了一会儿问他：“你说的惩罚呢？”他这会儿嗓子哑得更厉害了，不知道是叫的还是病的。正好利威尔刚将自己整个拔出来，精液顺着他的动作被带出来一些，利威尔拍拍他有点红的屁股：“这个。”  
青年嘟哝了一声，转过身用后脑勺对着他，好像利威尔是个按摩棒，用完就不要了。男人体谅他有点感冒，剧烈运动过后也该困了，于是亲亲他打算顺便抱去浴室清理一下。  
艾伦就顺势搂着他脖子说了句我爱你，也是面无表情脸红得不像话。  
利威尔薅一把他的后脑勺，知道了小鬼，我也爱你。

END


End file.
